CALL HEAVEN!!
CALL HEAVEN!! is sung by Kyoya Asahina, Iori Fujimura, Sousei Tachibana, Hinata Sakuragi, Kaito Shindo, Jin Amamiya, and Subaru Jougasaki. It is a Music attribute song, and the theme song for AUDITION. Song Info Easy={| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |19 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Love pt x2 (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |28 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Love pt x2 (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |24 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Love pt x2 (silver) |Gacha pt x75 |Gacha pt x150 |Love pt x3 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |71 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Staff Pass 1 (gold) |Gacha pt x150 |Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |-|Normal={| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |43 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (N) (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |34 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (N) (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |39 |Gacha pt x25 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (N) (silver), Love pt x3 (silver) |Gacha pt x100 |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x5 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |116 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x7 (silver), Gacha pt x500 (silver), Staff Pass 1 (gold) |Gacha pt x200 |Love pt x15 |Oni Coach M ® |Dream Stone x1 |-|Hard={| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |59 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x600 (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |54 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x600 (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |53 |Gacha pt x50 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x600 (silver) |Gacha pt x150 |Gacha pt x300 |Love pt x10 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |166 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x10 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver), Staff Pass 1 (gold), Staff Pass 5 (gold) |Love pt x20 |Oni Coach M ® |Staff Pass 5 |Dream Stone x1 |-|Expert={| align="center" class="wikitable" style="width: ;font-size:12px; text-align:center;" |- |'Part' |'Max Combo' |'Combo Rewards' |'C Rank Reward' |'B Rank Reward' |'A Rank Reward' |'S Rank Reward' |- |A |81 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |B |89 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |C |91 |Gacha pt x75 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x5 (silver), Gacha pt x800 (silver) |Gacha pt x400 |Love pt x15 |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 |- |Full |261 |Gacha pt x100 (bronze), Misato Tadatoshi (N) (silver), Oni Coach M (sparkle) (N) (silver), Love pt x10 (silver), Gacha pt x1000 (silver), Staff Pass 1 (gold), Staff Pass 5 (gold) |AP Drink 30% x1 |Oni Coach M (sparkle) ® |Dream Stone x1 |Dream Stone x1 Lyrics Rōmaji= Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Tobira akete betsu no sekai e to Kimi o tsuresaritai PUROROOGU Odoroitakai? Mou modorenain dayo Dakara tanoshinde my world Itsudemo kangeisa Yeah! Tokubetsu na yume no naka o tabi shite Shiawase ni Yeah! nareru hazusa Kokoro mo karada mo Kono RIZUMU ni sasoware Shall we dance? Kimi e no Welcome song Saa motto chikaku hajimari no tokimeki o (wow wow yeah) Kanjite hoshikute matteta yo Deai no IRUMINEESHON Kimi e no Welcome song Saa motto chikaku hajimari o dakishimete Mune ni arashi yobou kandou no arashi Konna fuu ni yatte iku yo CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! (Atsui SUTEEJI kara kimi ni todoke omoi todoke) Atto iu ma ni kitto ANKOORU Owaranai yo owaranai yo ja tsugi no sekai e Let’s go! Ima wo tanoshinde my world Kirei na shunkan o Yeah! aishiteru kimi mo kyou kara kyouhansha de Doko made mo Yeah! tondemiseru (Ah! gassai abite We can fly! genkai made tobu yo) Nukedasu no sa taikutsu na (Routine time bakuhatsu shisou na sonzaikan) Boku kara Knockin’ heart Yaa ki ga tsuitakai? hajimaru yo tokimeki ga Fushigi na yokan wa atari da ne Kasanaru IMAJINEESHON Boku kara Knockin’ heart Yaa ki ga tsuitakai? hajimari ni dakaretara Chigau mirai ga mieru hikare au mirai Yume no naka o tabi suru bokura Shiawase de terashitain dayo Shunkan no ai ga honki ni kawaru? Kimi no koto o mitsumete… HEAVEN!! Kimi e no Welcome song Saa motto chikaku hajimari no tokimeki o (wow wow yeah) Kanjite hoshikute matteta yo Deai no IRUMINEESHON Kimi e no Welcome song Saa motto chikaku hajimari o dakishimete Mune ni arashi yobou kandou no arashi Konna fuu ni yatte iku yo CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! |-|Kanji= Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! 扉開けて　別の世界へと 君を連れ去りたいプロローグ 驚いたかい? もう戻れないんだよ だから楽しんで my world いつでも歓迎さ Yeah! 特別な 夢の中を旅して 幸せに Yeah! なれるはずさ 心も 体も このリズムに誘われ Shall we dance? 君への Welcome song さあもっと近く 始まりのときめきを (wow wow yeah) 感じて欲しくて待ってたよ 出会いのイルミネーション 君への Welcome song さあもっと近く 始まりを抱きしめて 胸に嵐呼ぼう 感動の嵐 こんな風にやって行くよ CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! (熱いステージから君に届け 想い届け) あっという間にきっとアンコール 終わらないよ 終わらないよ じゃあ、次の世界へ Let’s go! いまを楽しんで my world 綺麗な瞬間を Yeah! 愛してる君も今日から共犯者で どこまでも Yeah! 飛んでみせる (Ah! 喝采あびて We can fly! 限界まで 飛ぶよ) 抜け出すのさ退屈な (Routine time 爆発しそうな存在感) 僕からKnockin’ heart やあ気がついたかい? 始まるよときめきが 不思議な予感は当たりだね 重なるイマジネーション 僕から Knockin’ heart やあ気がついたかい? 始まりに抱かれたら 違う未来が見える 惹かれ合う未来 夢の中を旅する僕ら 幸せで照らしたいんだよ 瞬間の愛が本気に変わる? 君のことを見つめて･･･HEAVEN!! 君への Welcome song さあもっと近く 始まりのときめきを (wow wow yeah) 感じて欲しくて待ってたよ 出会いのイルミネーション 君への Welcome song さあもっと近く 始まりを抱きしめて 胸に嵐呼ぼう 感動の嵐 こんな風にやって行くよ CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! |-|English= Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Open the door to another world The prologue wishes to take you away Did that surprise you? There’s no going back, So why not enjoy yourself in my world? You’re always welcome yeah! Let’s travel inside a special dream You’ll be able to yeah! be happy Both your body and soul Is enchanted by this rhythm, so Shall we dance? A welcome song for you Now, come a little closer I want to feel this palpitation from the start So I waited for this encounter’s illumination A welcome song for you Now, come a little closer and embrace the beginning Let’s call a storm in our hearts – a storm of emotions, And live like this CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! (From the passionate stage, I want to reach you; my feelings reach to you) The encore surely won’t End in a blink of an eye, so let’s go to the next world! Enjoy yourself in my world right now With this beautiful moment, I’m falling in love yeah! As of today, you’re an accomplice as well I’ll show you that yeah! we can fly anywhere Ah! Basking in the cheers we can fly! until we reach our limits We can slip away from this boring Routine time; my presence is about to explode Did you notice the knockin’ heart from me? Your heart starts to beat quickly The mysterious feeling is right on, isn’t it? Our imaginations overlap Did you notice the knockin’ heart from me? Your heart starts to beat quickly When I’m embraced for the first time, I can see a different future; a fascinating future We, who travel within your dreams, Wish to illuminate them with feelings of happiness Will my love for the moment change seriously? As I gaze at you it’s… HEAVEN!! A welcome song for you Now, come a little closer I want to feel this palpitation from the start So I waited for this encounter’s illumination A welcome song for you Now, come a little closer and embrace the beginning Let’s call a storm in our hearts – the storm of emotions, And live like this CALL HEAVEN!! Welcome song, welcome dance Knockin’ heart yeah! Shakin’ hand yeah! Category:Songs Category:Article stubs Category:Attribute: Music Category:Music Attribute